Legendaries
|| EXCLAIMER || p for future reference. 8 >()() BOMBA~! NmmQ - What are hunch areas? A - Go to Cinnabar Volcano, through taxi When you reach the intersection turn left, and at the end of the houses there is this red suit guy who has a "hunch" about where rare pokemon are. Go there and you can find the rare pokemon he was talking about. 1/1000 chance to encounter (1/100 there all random with gamepass) Hunch area changes every 10 minutes Latios - Everywhere, anytime Latias - Everywhere, anytime Celebi - Everywhere at daytime Regirock - Mt Moon. Registeel - Victory Road. Regice - Mt Cinnabar Regigigas - Get all 3 regi's then talk to a guy in the wooden hut in Victory Road Deoxys - Get Solrock and Lunatone then head to mysterious grotto, from there. Walk around the Pichu grass near the one person on the arch, A message will appear on screen when you have done it.Form can be changed by going to the scattered meteors. It says "Someone has noticed solrock and lunatone in your party" "Deoxys attacks!" Mewtwo - A common pokemon that can be found everywhere anytime you DONT need a gamepass for it but with the gamepass theres a higher chance of finding one Mew- A strong Pokemon that can learn many moves learn any TM be found anywhere that have wild Pokemon, you NEED the gamepass to find it or else you can't. You also can get it for free by talking to the pink suited man at Viridian Poke-Center. Articuno- An ice legendary bird which can create strong blizzards be found in the patch of grass that is located in Fushia City. (The patch of grass in front of Seafoam Cave and the Pokecenter) Moltres- A fire legendary bird which can creates strong fires [Can be found at the volcano, only in orange patches of grass Zapdos- An electric legendary bird which can create thunder in the sky (Found in Route 10, the large patch of grass in Lavender Town) Darkrai- A noob pokemon Giratina- Some sort of goldenbound ghost dragon. In PokemonTower after beating the game. (Talk to the Reverse-Goth at the Indigo Plateu with Dialga/Palkia and Giratina to switch it's form) Dialga- A In Victory Road with champion "badge No noob can get this Palkia- In Elegant Valley with champion "badge" no noob can get this Arceus- Only admins and Gary, (the champion) have this pokemon. Mewthree - Only obtainable by admins. Here is proof of its existance ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67E9cJwu9s Kyurem- Can be found in the Seafoam Cave with the champion badge. Rayquaza- 'Hunch' areas. Ho-Oh- Legends claim this Pokémon flies the world's skies continuously on its magnificent seven-colored wings. be given to the player by the four Pokemon on bottom ☀Lickitung, and a Metagross in your party when talking to the NPC at the Saffron City PokeCenter. Lugia- Will be rewarded after completion of Riddle at Cinnabar. (shadow dude) You will need to have a Snorlax, Vibrava, Chansey, Moltres, and Magneton in your party. Entei- Anywhere Suicune- Anywhere Raikou- Anywhere Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Keldeo: Route 12, with champion badge Cobalion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Cresselia: 'Hunch' areas or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Manaphy: 'Hunch' areas or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Kyogre: Anywhere with Rayqauza in your party. Groudon: Anywhere with Rayqauza in your party. Jirachi: Only obtainable in the Pokemon Roulette Shaymin: Swarms very rare, but still an ignorant Pokémon itself. or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Rotom: One of the rarest Pokémon in game, part of the halloween event of 2015 you could find it at Mt. cinnabar with and electric ghost type. You can alter it's form at Elegant valley. Event is no longer occurring. Victini: Used to be found in Seafoam Cave in an event. or at the current event (A rare pokemon has appeared at Route this) Heatran:Talk to Oak in Saffron City when you have 300 pokedex entries Azelf: An event pokemon that could be found with a pokemon in your party that has to do with Easter. Example: Buneary, Blissey, Togepi. Event is no longer occurring. Mesprit, Uxie, Tornadus, and Genesect: Event Pokemons that needs 7+ people in 1 server and a message will show where can be found these event pokemons. e.g: (A rare pokemon has spawned in route 11). Event is no longer occurring. Ditto: A somewhat rare pokemon only to be found in the Pokemon Roulette. Only 6 robux Note : There is a legendary game pass that allows you find legendaries more easily, if you don't have it, you will need to take a few hours or be lucky :P Note 2 : Pokeboosters double your luck of finding legendaries as well as doubling you chance to catch them.